Super Smash Bros Mayhem 2!
by Lord Zero master
Summary: The Sequel to the original story, taking place month's after the defeat of Mewtwo, our heroes find out that something more evil and stronger is coming out of the shadows. Who will win and who will lose? Well you have to read to find that out.
1. Noobs are interesting

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** Alright so um, we're back, and I think I'll have one of our villains tell you the disclaimer today.

**Ridley:** Why of course, now anyway, this guy, Zero, he does not own anything Nintendo in this thing, and any characters that are not of that origin are his basically, but that might change, you know with all of them dying! -Laughs maniacally-

**Me:** Right, like I'd ever let that happen, so um, on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! 2<strong>

**Chapter 1: Noobs are interesting**

**1st person point of view: Ramiro **

_**Alright so it's been about 5 months after the whole Mewtwo Incident as everyone likes to call it. Carlos and I are working with Krystal to help bring law and order to this odd and wonderful land I like to call Brawl. Anthony helps too but recently he's been meditating and training nonstop, it's like he has something on his mind that he's not telling us. Oh but besides that we have Link and Zelda working with us, and get this, their finally together. Then there's also Meta Knight who is also helping us whenever we need it and we'll help him whenever he needs it. We've been protecting this realm from any hair-brained schemes by the villains. But trust me, they are nothing compared to what Mewtwo did before. Oh and I heard Olimar is starting up an evil Organization, I bet that thing won't even last too long. But yeah, fighting all these villains is tiring. Carlos and I both agree that we might need some more help around here. But who do we ask for help though? **_

**Now switching to 3rd person point of view**

Both Ramiro and Carlos limped into their break room inside of the Great Fox. Both of them were exhausted from their recent missions and needed a break.

"This is getting ridiculous, we need some more help." Ramiro said slumping down on the couch with sigh, he looked at Carlos who slumped down on the couch as well.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get more help?"

"Well Meta Knight said he had the whole Olimar thing under control so we have that, but I mean we need more help, as in, actual people."

"Yeah, but it's not like Zelda can open up another portal on accident again suck people inside of this place."

"I thought I told you already Carlos, she did it on purpose so that we could save this place."

"Oh right, but still it's not like she could."

"I'm betting she can, and that's a bet I'm willing to take, one because we need help, two because we need a small vacation, three and this ones for you, you and Krystal need some alone time, like a date or something."

"So how does the third one help me?"

"Because if we don't get help, you'll never really go on another date with her again," Ramiro replied soon thinking of something, "How did that last date work out?"

"It went fine, I'll tell you about it later."

"Anyway, yeah, I suggest we go see Zelda now." Ramiro replied getting up but soon saw Carlos was still slumped down, "You're too lazy to get up aren't you?"

"What do you think?"

"Get off your lazy ass and get up!" Ramiro demanded.

**-Meanwhile at Olimar's secret base in Delfino Plaza- **

"Alright, so this is not so much of an evil base, but at least the Delfino Inn has a nice meeting room we can all occupy illegally." Olimar replied sitting in the lead chair of the meeting room, but there were several other characters there as well. They were the best 2 bit villainy could offer, various different ones like Gray Fox, Wario, Pichu, Roy, Samurai Goroh, and Waluigi, not to mention G&W and R.O.B., but what Olimar was most happy about was the fact that Shadow had joined their ranks.

"So exactly why did he have to go to the bathroom for the umpteenth time?" Wario asked to which Pichu glared at him.

"Maybe the fact that your onion breath smells so bad caused him to throw up."

"Now, now guys, let's not fight amongst ourselves, remember we're all here for a common purpose." Samurai Goroh said sharpening his katana "Isn't that right boss?"

"That is correct." Olimar replied as Shadow came back from the bathroom, "Glad you could join us again Shadow, anyway on to business, the first order of business is to see what we can do to sabotage the Smashers."

"I've got an idea." Gray Fox said while looking around the room, "How about we just simply take them out, nothing complicated, just taking out the smashers."

"That works!" Olimar exclaimed, "R.O.B. are you getting all of this?" He asked as the robot nodded typing it down into his hard drive while Shadow simply leaned against the wall looking at the scene going on.

"Yeah, this will be interesting all right."

**-At Hyrule Temple-**

"Alright , so here's the deal you two, your going to get us new people to help us cause we are going insane over here!" Ramiro exclaimed while Zelda and Link looked at him weirdly. "Don't believe me?" He asked soon pointing to Carlos talking to himself. "See!"

"Okay you two just put up that act right now didn't you?" Zelda asked seeing through their little ploy. Ramiro sighed and nodded. "But why, you didn't need help before."

"Yeah, but that was before Anthony started to train a lot more, I don't know why he's doing it though."

"That's odd, he was never one to really train."

"Yeah, so will you help us? All we need is three people."

"Fine, but we'll need your help after this."

"Okay, and that's by?"

"Your friend Carlos needs to help us decided where we should go on our date." Zelda replied to which Ramiro and Carlos both dropped to the ground anime style. Before she could say anything else however, Ramiro quickly shook her hand.

"We'll take that deal." He replied.

"Alright now let me walk you through how you're going to go get the three people into this realm." Zelda replied walking off with Ramiro in tow, Link and Carlos followed as well both discussing possible ideas for a date.

**-Meanwhile in Skyworld-**

Anthony was meditating on one of the platforms when Pit walked up to him, "Excuse me, but I need to ask something."

"Ask away." Anthony replied still meditating.

"You've been acting different recently, what's with all the training and meditating? Not that I don't like it I'm just not sure what you're trying to do."

"I've been getting visions recently, bad ones, thing is, I have a mentor whose telling me how to interpret them, right now I'm training for something bad that will come."

"Coming from you, and since your in the body of Lucario it makes sense, I'll be sure to be on alert."

"Right, but for now," He said getting up and looking at Pit, "I need to go see Ramiro and Carlos, so yeah, I'll be seeing you later." He replied running off of the stage.

**-At the waiting room for online matches- **

"Okay, so let me get this straight, I'm going to go in there, fight three people in a two stock match and make sure someone uses their Final Smash right in the beginning?"

"That's basically the gist of it, it's the Final Smash that will pull them into this realm, just make sure it's a powerful one." Zelda explained, "Now that you know what to do, I'll check back up on you later."

"Alright, I'm sure you guys will figure something out." Ramiro replied while Zelda walked away, soon the Sandbag appeared next to him, "Oh hey Sandbag." He said while the Sandbag just looked at him, "Oh right, no mouth." He said soon tapping his foot, "Any day now."

**-Meanwhile in the real world-**

"Alright time to slaughter my opponents with the most unforgiving character ever." A teenager by the name of Matthew said picking Kirby as a character, "They will bow before me killing them in the most sick and twisted of ways."

"Okay time to play." A girl known as Celest said, "Now who should I pick that kick's the most ass, oh wait I know." She said getting an idea and picking Samus for a character.

"Let's see if there's anyone good this time." A teenager known as Marcus said going through the list of characters and picking Sonic the Hedgehog, "Speed will help me win this match for sure."

Little did any of them know, they were about to get sucked into something really freaking crazy.

**-Now back to the match-**

Ramiro soon entered the stage Yoshi's Island, "Really, this place?" He asked soon seeing Sonic, Samus, and Kirby spawn, "Oh great, I'm praying to Master Hand that the appropriate genders are playing these guys." He said as the announcer counted down to one, and soon the match was off. Samus immediately shot missiles at everyone to which Ramiro and Sonic dodged. Kirby was unlucky and was blasted back but countered by puffing up and floatind down to the stage. Ramiro was soon trying to shoot Sonic but the hedgehog kept moving too fast for him to aim. Ramiro was about to use Falco Phantasm but was interrupted by Kirby smacking him up in the air with his hammer, he was soon knocked back down to the ground by Sonic and shot off the stage by Samus' charged energy shot. When he respawned he was pissed.

"Alright, you guys want to take this to the hard way, I'll be happy to oblige!" Ramiro yelled out which freaked out the three teenagers playing the game, he soon glowed as if he had gotten a Smash Ball, "Personally I prefer the air, but I know I'm going to love this." He said as a Landmaster landed in the middle of the stage where everyone is launching them into the air in the same direction, but that wasn't the end of Ramiro's attack. He soon aimed his cannon at them and shot a blast sending them blasting off in the air. This caused everyone's screens to glow bright white and in a flash of light they were gone. Ramiro sighed in relief as the Landmaster disappeared, once he was on ground again he sat down before looking up in the sky and seeing the three unconscious bodies flying down towards him, "Oh shit." He said soon diving out of the way of the falling people. "I really feel sorry for these three, especially Samus.. I hope a guy didn't get in her body again."

"Hey Ramiro, what's up?" A voice asked causing Ramiro to turn around and look at the source of the voice, he saw Anthony, "And what's with the pile of Smashers, you doing training again?"

"Nah, getting people to help us out with protecting the world, besides with all of Bowsers, and Ganondorfs plots I'm kind of tired helping out Mario and Link." Ramiro replied.

"Really now, anyway I'll leave them to you."

"Hey can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure, what's the favor?"

"Go and wait in Skyworld since people who participate in brawls go to there or hell, though that's doubtful, or to heaven, and I need you to make sure they don't wander off anywhere before the match ends."

"That makes sense, besides it's the only peaceful place I can meditate." Anthony replied soon walking off before Ramiro stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay man, you've been meditating more than normal lately?"

"I'd tell you but right now you've got your hands full."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean their slowly waking up so yeah, I'll tell you once we have some free time later, now according to the screen, you have one life left, so yeah, good luck." He said soon jumping off the stage leaving Ramiro to turn around and look at three confused people getting up.

"Okay, what the hell happened and why is the floor pink?" Marcus asked getting up, little did he know that he was a hedgehog, "And why is it that I'm like short and everything's like one of those Beatle's songs?" He soon noticed the white gloves and shoes, "Wait why do I have Sonic Gloves and shoes?" He soon looked himself over and screamed in horror, "I've become Sonic the Hedgehog? This is impossible!"

"Actually I don't think it is impossible." Celest replied looking herself over, "Though I can't see too well I think I'm Samus right now, yeah I'm Samus, either that or I'm in an Iron Man suit."

"Nah you are definitely Samus, just like I'm Kirby." Matt replied looking up at the two, "So yeah, I only figure that out due to the fact I can't see any body limbs and the fact that you two are taller than me."

"Welcome to the world of Super Smash Bros! And I say world because you are not in the game! Yes this is real so yeah, welcome to the exciting and magical.." before Ramiro could actually finish he was rushed at by Matt who sucked him up threw him up in the air and slammed him into oblivion with his Hammer.

"What the hell was that for?" Marcus asked, "He was trying to explain something to us."

"I get bored easily." Matt replied with a deadpan look before smiling, "So who wants to get murdered next?"

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME FINISH!" A voice said booming from the heavens as all three looked up.

"God?" Matt asked, "Is that you?"

"YES IT IS I, THE ALMIGHTY CREATOR, STOP YOUR EVIL WAYS, JOIN THE BLU-"

"SHUT UP!" Another voice said as a slam was heard. "Anyway, my friend Anthony was trying to get your attention, anyway um, yeah, so your in Brawl, I'll explain all after you finish each other off, in Mortal Kombat! I'm joking of course, anyway yeah, just go ahead." Ramiro explained.

"What happens if we die?" Celest asked trying to figure out why he was so much in a hurry to have them finish each other off.

"Nothing, you just go to heaven for the time being."

"Well can't we just sit here and do nothing forever?"

"No, because I want you to fight to death so just go and fight already."

"But why do you want us to fight?"

"Because I demand entertainment, dance my little puppets, dance! Wow I feel like that one guy who controls puppets… I forgot who he was, it was that guy with Deidara, anyway just fight!"

"Fine." Celest replied grabbing Matt with her armors energy whip and walking over to the edge of the stage, she let him got and slammed him down to the ground soon giving Matt a complete game over.

**-Meanwhile in Heav- I mean Skyworld-**

"Nice move, you kill me but you didn't do anything to stop her, what the hell was that?" Ramiro asked while Anthony laughed.

"You just got owned by a girl!"

"Oh shut up you bunch of furries you." Matt replied to which he got death stares from both of them, and sooner than you could say Koopa they were both above him with deadly serious expressions.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?" **They both yelled out in a slightly demonic voice to which Matt slowly backed away to a corner.

"And I thought I was evil." He said as the both of them calmed down and proceeded to watch on the big screen in Skyworld to see who would win.

"I'll be you ten bucks the girl who's in Samus' body is going to win." Ramiro replied to which Anthony smirked,

"I'll take your bet and raise it up to 20 bucks."

"Awesome, may the best man win then." He said as both of them watched Celest and Marcus go toe to toe.

Now because their watching the match we don't need a nice little cut in the story like we usually do, so let's continue on with the fight. Marcus dodged several missiles from Celest relatively easily and sped up to her kicking her in the face, though it didn't do anything due to her wearing armor on. She soon grabbed his leg and threw him onto the ground and shot a missile at him sending him up into the air. He was heading out of bounds but that was before he used a spring to launch him upwards and away from the out of bounds area. He soon sped out and did a spin dash against Celest causing her to stagger a big but she shot a missile at him sending him backwards again. As he recovered she used what time she had to get a charged shot fired up. Once she did so she aimed for Marcus and shot it at him, though Marcus anticipated this and sped underneath it, soon getting behind Celest and using another spin dash to knock her down.

He soon saw his chance for victory and sped up towards a smash ball punching it several times before it broke, he soon landed next to Celest who was slowly getting up, "Now I'll show you!" He said before transforming into Super Sonic and with some quick movements he was able to get behind Celest and soon punched her off of the stage. He smirked in victory before he reverted back into his normal form and sighed, "Come on it was this easy?" He asked as he disappeared.

**-Meanwhile in the Waiting Area-**

Marcus had appeared alongside Celest and Matthew who were looking around and waiting for someone. That was when Anthony and Ramiro appeared in the waiting area as well.

"Alright, so you probably want an explanation right?" Ramiro asked as all three nodded, "Alright, anyway allow me to explain this all to you three, it's a long story so yeah." He said explaining all of the events from the first story to the three. Why am I not paraphrasing the events? Well you shouldn't be reading this story if you didn't know what happened in the first one so go and read it so your not confused. Once done he had all three of them looking at him strangely, "Don't believe me?" He asked.

"No we believe you." Celest replied, "It's just we're surprised you guys went through all of that."

"Hell it was fun." Anthony replied, "Except for when I got stuck in Samus' body, that was just horrible."

"Anyway yeah, so we've recruited you guys to come and help us." Ramiro explained while Matthew walked up to him.

"So you're saying we can do anything in this place as long as we protect people and stop evil?" He asked while Ramiro nodded, "Good then I can do this." He said soon launching him into the air and sending him flying away. "Make a break for it!" He yelled out as all three of them trampled Anthony in order to get past him. He groaned in pain as all three of them jumped out of the waiting room. Ramiro soon teleported back in dazed a bit.

"What the hell happened?" Ramiro asked while Anthony slowly got up and shook his head a bit.

"But mommy, I want to stay home and back cookies with you." He said causing Ramiro to punch him back down to the ground, Anthony soon got back up, "Okay I'm okay, things will be okay man I'm sure of it."

"Oh there you two are." A voice said to which to two turned to see who it was, it was Zelda accompanied by Link. "I see you two are here, but where are the newcomers?"

Ramiro slowly turned back to Anthony, "I would say we're screwed over just about now."

"Yeah… yeah I guess your right." Anthony replied while Zelda just looked at them.

"Well, what's wrong? Where are they?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Will Olimar's plan succeed? Will Anthony ever tell Ramiro about his funky dreams and visions of the future? Will the newcomers ever adapt to life in Brawl? And what will happen to Ramiro and Anthony in the next Chapter? Tune in to the next Chapter to find out. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Well we finally have it out, and note I probably won't release Chapter 2 until I have at least Chapter 3 or 5 done, depends, because I want to space them out like I did last time. Also this is going to be a very long series, probably no PSA's, several surprise guests, and others things. Also I would have had this out sooner but I lost inspiration ever since the first four chapters that I wrote for this thing were in my old computer at the time. I've basically rewritten any of the idea's I've had I just need to rewrite the first few Chapters, and it's going to be a pain. Oh but yeah, short Chapter I know, anyway the rest will be longer.<br>**


	2. Something happens

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Alright now for today we have Yoshi**

**Yoshi: Thank you Zero, today this Chapter is brought to you by the letter's S.S.B.M, as well as the number 2.**

**Me: No Yoshi.**

**Yoshi: Fine, the creator of this series does not own Nintendo or any of its series he is just doing this for fun, oh and he does own his own characters though so yeah. **

**Me: Thanks, now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! 2 <strong>

**Chapter 2: Something happens **

"Wait, are you telling me you lost them?" Zelda yelled out while Ramiro flinched but then looked at her.

"Yes, yes I did lose them, one because one of them is a psycho and hit me out of the park and another one's smart, smarter than anyone here to know when to run while the other one knows how to fight." Ramiro replied, "That and given that I've had a bad day so far along with your yelling isn't making it better! So excuse me Princess!" He yelled out while Zelda and Link just looked on in shock, "Further more you can wait about me getting them because I'm going on my break woman!" He replied marching off and jumping off of the stage. Anthony just looked at where Ramiro had left and at Zelda and Link who were still stunned.

"Yeah, just let him cool off for awhile, I'm sure he'll agree to look for them once he calms down." Anthony said soon running off and exiting the stage the same way Ramiro had just done.

"Well that was just… awkward." Link replied to which Zelda looked at him.

"Maybe we should take Anthony's advice and let him cool down for awhile, besides there's something I've been meaning to look into."

"Is it about Olimar's group?"

"No, it's just have you ever noticed dark like versions of the Smashers roaming around lately?"

"Kind of, I swore I saw a very dark palette Meta Knight flying around looking for Ramiro."

"Uh-oh, then this could be bad, but then again Anthony's with him so he should be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile at the Kongo Jungle-<strong>

Celest was wandering around when she suddenly found herself surrounded by Roy and Samurai Goroh, "What do you boys want?" She asked as Roy laughed.

"You think you can defeat us! As if!"

"Okay, I know you just ripped that line off of someone, and also, I never said I'd fight you two."

"But you have to, because we challenge you! More or less me, Samurai Goroh's the back up plan if I fail, but I won't." Roy replied confidently while Celest just laughed, "What are you laughing at!"

"The fact that this isn't Pokemon Roy, I can just walk away from your challenge, or more or less roll away." She said going into morph ball form and rolling in between Roy's legs leaving a small bomb that left Roy speechless, Samurai Goroh walked over to him wondering what was going on.

"See ya boys." Celest said with a wave while jumping off the stage, and soon the bomb exploded sending Goroh and Roy blasting off into the sky.

"Damn it, outsmarted by a woman again!" Roy cursed while Goroh chuckled, "What are you laughing at!"

"The fact that you yell like your angry and the fact that you just said you got outsmarted by a girl again, has this always happened to you?"

"Um…" Roy said soon thinking back to his Melee days when he and Samus were going to fight, he got hit by a missile while he was checking to see if his sword was okay. Zelda had gone ninja on him with Sheik and kicked his ass before he could even fight, and Peach caused him to trip on a turnip causing him to fall off the stage. "I don't want to talk about it." He said crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"Yeah your right, I don't want to hear about your pitiful life in Melee."

"Oh you can just go to hell."

"I would say something, but something tells me I'm already in it."

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile at Onett-<strong>

"Alright there's something I need to talk to you about Snake." Captain Falcon said as Snake stood in front of him arms crossed. "There's only one Samus and two of us, so…"

"So what, I don't get where you're going with this."

"I think you should give up on chasing her, and let a real lover take your place."

"What? You don't know the first thing about picking up women like Samus!"

"I know more than you that's for sure." Captain Falcon replied with a laugh.

"Alright Falcon, we need to settle this once and for all, Samus is mine and mine alone you got it!" Snake yelled out while Captain Falcon crossed his arms.

"Now listen here Snake, if anyone has the class to get to Samus it's me, I mean seriously, who wouldn't want a piece of this body." He said flexing his muscles. Snake scoffed at this and pointed at him.

"Oh yeah? Let's have a contest then, you'll have to do something near impossible in order to make me impressed that's for sure!"

"Well fine then." The bounty hunter replied, "How about the next person who comes here we use to decide on what the contest is."

"Sure why not." Snake replied lighting a cigarette before offering Captain Falcon one who passed them down, "Your loss." He shrugged as they waited for a bit soon Matt landed on the building opposite of them, both of them turned to look at him and he waved at them.

"Hello foolish mortals I will destroy you all and carve out your skulls to eat your flesh and-" He stopped himself looking at Snake and Captain Falcon who were talking to themselves in private and ignoring him, he growled grabbing his hammer, looking at it and throwing it away, he pulled out another hammer this time silver but through it away, this time he pulled out a gold hammer and smirked, he walked over to them about to use it before Captain Falcon stepped in front of him congratulating him.

"You there, pink puffball thing!" Captain Falcon exclaimed causing Matt to raise an eyebrow. "What's up douche?"

"Congratul- douche? Congratulations, you have been chosen as my apprentice in the ways of courtship."

"Uh… as much as your offer sounds delightful, no, I'm great at picking up chicks."

"Oh really prove it." Captain Falcon replied beginning to get skeptical about Matt. The pink puffball walked over to Snake, inhaled him and soon spat him out donning Snake's beard and bandanna. He soon jumped onto another building and immediately Peach came out of nowhere, hugged him to no end, kissed him on the forehead a bit and then left. Both Captain Falcon and Snake looked on, their jaws dropped in horror and amazement, but mostly amazement.

"Yeah, chicks dig the beard, you just have to pull it off right, and you sir were not pulling it off right." Matt replied.

"I see, that makes sense, tell me what else can you sug-" Snake said before being interrupted by Captain Falcon who stepped in front of him now and jumped over to Matt.

"Then we accept!"

"What?" Matt asked looking at him confused.

"You have much to teach us about women pink one."

"Pink one? What happened about you making me your apprentice, or whatever it was?"

"Bah, I was a fool to think that you did not know your way around a woman, teach us oh great one!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea, and then again no one ever has any good ideas." He said muttering the last part to himself.

"We're desperate man!" Snake called out on his knee's begging which surprised Matt the most.

"Fine, I'll do it, but on one condition, you must do what I say and together we will form a cult that will make us get all the women in the world! Will you follow me?" He called out while both Snake and Captain Falcon stood at attention and saluted.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good, first we'll need eggs, flour, sugar, peanuts, cheese, almonds, nuggets, plywood, bob-ombs, followers, Shy-guys… actually scratch that, a Shy Guy battalion or something like that, I want to be like the Shy Guy General dude from Paper Mario." He said before several fire balls were tossed their way.

"How dare you try to steal Princess Peach from me." An angry Italian voice called out before the group of three looked at each other and soon ran off from a flurry of fire balls.

* * *

><p><strong>-Skyworld-<strong>

Pit was getting ready to start patrolling for any strange activities when he saw a dark palette Meta Knight land near him looking for someone. He walked over to Meta Knight and looked at him for awhile before speaking.

"Meta Knight what are you doing here? Who are you looking for? Also why are you dark?"

"Huh?" 'Meta Knight' said looking at Pit and then backing up a bit, "Hey don't scare me like that alright? I'm just looking for Ramiro and your not helping by questioning my color scheme." He said looking around and rushing away from Pit.

"That's strange…" He said looking at 'Meta Knight', "Do you want help?"

"Help from you angel boy, no way, you would only slow me down that's for sure." He said rudely causing Pit to be taken back by what he had said.

"I'm Pit, not 'angel boy', what's wrong with you Meta Knight?"

"Me? Nothing, what's wrong with you, why are you question me all of a sudden huh?" He asked before sighing, "Listen just let me get back to my business, this does not concern you so stay out of it."

"Fine, if you don't want help then I'll just stay out of your way." He said crossing his arms and turning away.

"Where's Ramiro? I know he's here somewhere, all I need to do is spot someone who looks like Falco and someone who looks like Lucario, and he has to be here somewhere." 'Meta Knight' said soon flying off leaving a suspicious Pit to follow after him.

"What's wrong with Meta Knight? Unless it's not him, then that could only mean one thing and it's not good." He said while pondering about the current situation.

* * *

><p><strong>-At Hyrule Temple-<strong>

"Hey guys." Marcus said speeding past Anthony and Ramiro who were relaxing. They were both leaning against one of the walls when they saw Marcus speed by. So they looked the way he came from and Wario came out with his Wario Bike chasing after him, except with Waluigi throwing tennis balls at him.

"Get back here and face the wrath of the Wario Brothers!" Wario called out following Marcus off the stage in a comedic fashion. Anthony and Ramiro looked at what was going on and both of them just started to laugh.

"Wow, think we should help him Anthony?" Ramiro asked.

"Nah, just leave them be, I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Anthony replied to which Ramiro raised an eyebrow.

"Anthony why did you say they, it was just Marcus, not all three of them."

"Oh, wrong part of speech then, anyway to reiterate, just leave him be, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Okay that's much better." Ramiro replied while Anthony looked at him.

"Since when did you become a grammar Nazi?"

"What? I am no such thing!" Ramiro exclaimed as the dark palette 'Meta Knight' from before found a hiding place to spy on Ramiro and Anthony.

"Oh my god it's Ramiro and Anthony, it's a good thing they can't hear me." He said with an evil chuckle before he heard them talking again.

"Hey Anthony, did you hear someone say something?" Ramiro asked while Anthony shrugged.

"Maybe, it sounded like, 'oh my god it's Ramiro and Anthony'."

"There's no way that could have been said, I clearly heard, 'oh my god it's Ramiro the legendary warrior'."

"You just said you couldn't hear it!"

"I said, 'did you hear someone say something'? That was all that was asked, I heard what was said and I know my ears don't deceive me."

"Ah crap…" Meta Knight said squatting down, "Well at least they can't see me." But on the contrary Ramiro could actually see him or at least a little piece of him anyway.

"Is that Meta Knight?" He asked, "Hey Meta Knight what are you doing over there?" He called out hoping his friend would answer. But that was before 'Meta Knight' appeared in front of him and Anthony with his teleport cape. They were both surprised and confused about the fact that Meta Knight had a color change.

"Nice try Ramiro and Anthony, but you'll never get me to reveal Ridley's location." He said holding his sword out ready for battle, "NEVER!"

"Wait a second, you know where Ridley is?" Ramiro asked completely surprised at what was going on and that he had finally gotten a lead on Ridley after so long. This caused 'Meta Knight' to gasp and move back a couple of steps.

"You tricky beast, you got me to reveal information!"

"What are you talking about Meta Knight?"

"Well you can't catch what you can't see." He said covering himself in his cape and warping away, only to appear behind Anthony and Ramiro who turned around when they heard the teleporting noise. "Ha, another successful evasion, your good dark Meta Knight, you are oh so slick." He said complimenting himself before looking over and seeing Ramiro and Anthony staring at him. "Oh crap." He said warping away and appearing behind Anthony and Ramiro again who turned around, he laughed a bit in triumph before he looked at them and winced a bit, "Oh crap." He said teleporting again and appearing behind them again, the same routine happened for awhile before Ramiro and Anthony just stopped turning around.

"Okay I've had about enough of this idiocy already; everyone knows I'm the only one who's supposed to act like an idiot for the sake of story." Ramiro said before being backhanded by Anthony.

"You were doing so well with the whole 'fourth wall' thing until now." He said with a sigh before walking to the side and picking up a baseball bat, he walked over to Ramiro who grabbed it from him and nodded. He walked over to where dark Meta Knight was supposed to teleport again soon holding it backwards and getting ready for a good swing, which was when his opponent appeared in front of him looking up in fear.

"Oh crap... mommy…" He said before getting launched out of the stage by Ramiro who smirked and did a victory pose.

"Alright that's my 25th home run, hope I can keep up my record." He said before Anthony walked up to him and sighed.

"Shouldn't you have questioned him though? He knew where Ridley was."

"Oh crap, wait why didn't you tell me this earlier, and since when did you start making sense?"

"Quack, quack, I'm a duck." Anthony replied blandly while spinning around in a circle before crossing his arms and glaring at Ramiro, "Ever since the end of Season 1! Oh crap, now you've got me breaking the fourth wall!"

"Anyway, let's go and follow that dark Meta Knight to where he landed." Ramiro said about to walk off when he saw Meta Knight drop down to the ground in front of him.

"Okay good, Pit's gone and now all I need to do is go and get help from Ramiro." He said looking around and seeing Ramiro, "Looks like I found you, listen I need your help."

"Yeah right, imposter, you just changed your palette colors to make it look like you are the real Meta Knight, don't try teleporting away again, because you stink at it." Ramiro said holding a bat towards Meta Knight's face which made him sigh, he teleported behind Ramiro, smacked him in the back of the head, teleported in front of him and kicked him in the shin causing him to drop the bat and hold his shin, Meta Knight then flew up and kicked Ramiro in the face causing him to crash into Anthony.

"If I was the idiotic imposter then why could I kick your ass so easily?" Meta Knight asked with a deathly glare.

"Okay, you're the real Meta Knight, I'm sorry, don't kill me!" Ramiro said immediately getting on his knee's and bowing before Meta Knight, kissing up to him.

"Stop that, I need you to help me stop Pit from trying to kill me." Meta Knight replied before dodging an arrow of light, "Okay Pit, stop this nonsense I am not dark Meta Knight, I am the real one." He said as Pit landed near him with his bow ready to attack him while Ramiro looked around and saw what was going on, he sighed and stood between the two, Pit looked at him sternly.

"I'm not backing down Pit, this is actually Meta Knight, he kicked my ass to prove it to." Ramiro replied crossing his arms while Pit lowered his weapon slightly, "Good, I took care of Dark Meta Knight, but that was before I knew that he had information regarding where Ridley was."

"No." Anthony corrected, "He told us and you just got annoyed by him so you used a home run bat to send him flying."

"He could be anywhere now." Ramiro replied before both Meta Knight and Pit glared at him, "What? Oh wait, yeah I did something wrong, sorry about that."

"Anyway, if you see dark Meta Knight, tell me, I'm heading back to my secret docking bay so that I can search from the skies." Meta Knight replied covering himself with his cape before disappearing, Pit looked at Ramiro.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding, I'll be looking for him to and I'll tell you guys when I find him." He said soon flying off.

Anthony sighed, "Ramiro, I've had visions lately, and I think this is the start of them."

"What? About a dark Meta Knight?"

"No, dark characters, I have a feeling their part of a bigger plot with Ridley being one of the key characters here, I wish I could say more but I'm just interpreting them." Anthony replied while Ramiro put a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"It's fine, we'll figure this out, might as well get back to the Great Fox though, come on." He said before they were both stopped by a Red Alloy jumping in front of them and blocking their path, he knelt down to show respect to both of them which freaked them out a bit, considering they usually attacked them.

"I have a message from Master Hand, it's urgent."

* * *

><p><strong>-At the main command center of the Great Fox-<strong>

Carlos and Krystal walked in from the hallway talking when they saw someone at the window of bridge, it looked just like Ramiro except he was a dark palette Falco. They both walked closer before 'Falco' turned around and started shooting at them causing the two to split up to make sure they weren't blasted. "Looks like you two are stronger than I thought, if you were able to dodge my gunslinger skills." He said shooting at where Carlos was hiding to try and chip away at the defense, but that was before Krystal got her staff and ran up to dark Falco who turned one of his guns towards her and began to shoot in both directions, Carlos tried to find a way to shoot him while Krystal blocked the energy bolts with her staff. She reached for her got soon grabbing the end of her staff and swinging it knocking dark Falco's gun out of his hand. He turned around to fire at her but she shot him in the chest first causing him to stagger back, Carlos soon got out of hiding and fired at dark Falco causing him to hit the glass of the window and slowly slide down. Carlos rushed him and grabbed him by his collar slamming him against the window.

"Alright who are you and what did you do with Ramiro?" He asked with a growl.

"Me?" dark Falco asked, "Well I'm a dark copy of Falco, I don't know who this Ramiro is but either way I was sent to try and take you out, I had failed trying to find the real Falco so yeah, anyway I was sent to take you two out, and perfect timing since I have a smart bomb in my pocket ready to detonate in a few seconds." He said with a smirk before Carlos kicked him in the stomach pushing him against the glass and sending him flying out of the bridge, he looked in shock as Carlos shot Falco's pocket causing the smart bomb to explode sending him flying.

"Alright that was serious." Carlos said wiping the sweat from his forehead and looking at Krystal, "Looks like we may need that extra help after all, well that and to call Ramiro, what do you say?"

"I guess we'll have to, if you and me are going to search then we'll need someone to control the ship from here."

"Looks like we'll need to find ROB then." Carlos replied soon heading to the captains chair and pressing a couple of buttons trying to get a long range communication channel between him and Ramiro, it worked but was audio only.

"Yeah Carlos, what is it?" Ramiro asked from the other end.

"We have a problem, a dark Falco was trying to take your place." Carlos replied, if he could see Ramiro's expression then it would be a grimace.

"Listen be careful I won't be heading straight back to the Great Fox, I was attacked by an idiotic dark Meta Knight who gave away his whole identity."

"Strange, the dark Falco gave away his whole plan to, who knew dark clones were so idiotic."

"Yeah, their taking away jobs from the actual dumb people, like you and me." Ramiro replied, "Anyway um yeah, I have something I need to take care of, it's urgent, take care."

"Right, bye man, and good luck with whatever you have to do." Carlos replied cutting the transmission before looking at the window, "Damn, now I have to pay someone to fix that, I should really watch where I do badass stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>-Hyrule Temple-<strong>

"Alright anyway, time for the urgent emergency." Ramiro replied while Anthony nodded, they both looked at the Red Alloy skeptical for a bit, "So let me get this straight, there is a cult and you think Olimar's group of bad guys is responsible for it?"

"That is correct, or at least that is what Master Hand thinks, he doesn't want to take a chance like that considering the whole Mewtwo incident." The Alloy replied.

"So the order's name is 'The Order of the Sacred Bob-omb', or the 'Church of Bob-omb' for short?"

"That is correct."

"Who is leading this cult?"

"Some pink puffball in priest clothes."

"Matt, oh I am so going to kill every last one of those new guys, what's next some kind of dark threatening evil force trying to take over the world? Oh wait doesn't Ganondorf do that on a daily basis? Yeah so not so surprising when I think about it, anyway let us go find Marcus before this whole thing blows up in our faces."

"Literally, now let's go." Anthony replied taking off with Ramiro following him, while the Red Alloy also followed.

"Wait!" Pit called out landing near them and running after them, "Let me join you, so far I've had no luck with my search for the evil duplicate but perhaps if I go with you then I'll be able to help you in your quest."

"Sure, the more the merrier, now let's just go already." Ramiro replied running again followed by the rest of the group, he felt like he was in an Rpg except without all the Rpg elements.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile at Meta Knight's hanger bay-<strong>

Within the shadows of the hanger three figures were making their way up the gargantuan ship, one of them had a silhouette just like Bowser, the others was a silhouette of Pit and the other was one of Fox. All three of them had made it onto the deck where the combo cannon was ready to sneak in and raise some hell, when the hanger doors started to open up. The ship slowly lifted off as a figure was seen at the top of the bridge area, they all looked up seeing Meta Knight unveil himself, he looked down to see a dark Bowser, Pit, and Fox.

"So I see you are all here to try and steal the Halberd, too bad I have prepared for something like this, and you all will fall where you stand." He said warping to the edge of the combo cannon soon dropping down from it and drawing his sword, "You will taste my blade and it won't be pretty."

**To Be Continued… **

**Where all these dark clones coming from? Why are they making dark clones when they realize they are just wasting their time in a sense. What does Matt have planned with all this Bob-omb business? Find out on the next Chapter of Super Smash Bros. Mayhem 2! **


	3. Things just got Serious

**Me: **Alright Shadow take it away!

**Shadow:** I'm not following your orders.

**Me: **If you want your Chaos Emeralds back then do it.

**Shadow: **Fine then, Lord Zero Master does not own any of the characters in this story besides the one's he made up, oh and he also doesn't own any elements that aren't his as well, their all property to whoever they belong to, and before he says it just start the chapter already.

* * *

><p><strong>Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! 2<strong>

**Chapter 3: Oh this time it's getting serious for sure **

Meta Knight clashed blades with the pseudo Pit soon dodging a blast of fire from the Bowser duplicate and barely dodging several laser shots from the false Fox's laser. He was being out maneuvered by the three to one disadvantage he had, but luckily two figures came out from the sides and attacked dark Pit and Fox forcing both of them back with the figures cutting them off from Meta Knight and Dark Bowser, the two figures were soon recognized as Blade and Sword Knight, Meta Knight's two top men. Meta Knight was able to jump on top of dark Bowser stunning him and soon kicked him causing all three dark clones to crash into each other. Meta Knight landed in between Sword and Blade Knight, "It's time we finished this fight, and after all we need to protect this ship from invaders from them." He said soon charging at the trio with Sword and Blade. All three of them attacked with power slashes, dark Fox defended against it with a shield, dark Bowser used his shell to block it, but dark Pit was cut down. Sword Knight went after dark Pit slashing at him rapidly. The dark clone had barely little time to try and keep up with him before Sword Knight delivered the finishing blow causing both dark Pit's blades to break and sent a huge gash down his chest causing the dark clone to scream in agony as it was disintegrated.

"That's one down, two more to go." Sword Knight said turning towards his master and partner soon rushing to help them in their battles. But that was before more shadow bugs came from behind and formed a second Dark Pit, he smirked maliciously while Sword and Blade Knight turned around and sighed, "Never mind with that then."

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile at the Great Hall- <strong>

Everything was clear, there was no rubble or debris in sight, in the center stood an alter and behind it an enormous pile of Bob-ombs all of them disarmed, Matt stood in front of it and behind the alter that was there with his hands stretched out, before him were Snake, Captain Falcon, Olimar, R.O.B., Grey Fox, and Shadow the hedgehog. Why were those last four there? Well Olimar wanted to see just exactly what this new cult was and to see if he could recruit more members to his cause, R.O.B. and Grey Fox were there to protect him as well as Shadow but the hedgehog had other plans in mind, explosive ones that was for sure.

"We are all here today to witness the founding of a brand new cult, the cult of the Bob-ombs!" Matt called out before someone landed on top of the alter and pointed a gun to his head.

"Alright Matt your time is up with this whole cult thing, it's just plain wrong!" A voice said and it revealed to everyone that it was Ramiro along with Anthony who landed behind him.

"Of course you get the kickass entrance." Anthony said with a sigh before Pit landed next to the two only to be attacked by several rockets belonging to Snake who sent some grenades Anthony's way as well forcing the two to back away from Ramiro. Ramiro was about to strike Matt down before he was punched across the room by Captain Falcon who jumped forward after him, grabbing his leg and throwing him up into the air before launching him farther up and then getting above Ramiro sending a Falcon Kick that sent Ramiro crashing into the ground. Captain Falcon smirked soon about to elbow Ramiro before he was sent flying due to a beam sword hitting him dead on, Ramiro quickly doubled jumped and used Fire Bird to get above Falcon and slammed his foot down into his chest sending him to the ground. But that wasn't all Ramiro then pulled out two guns and continually shot at the place where Captain Falcon landed hoping to knock him out with all of the laser fire. But before he could land on the ground Grey Fox appeared behind Ramiro and slashed at him rapidly soon sending him downwards and rushing after him only to be stopped by a black spindash that sent him straight into the wall, the attacker was seen as Shadow who landed on the ground and smirked.

"Well looks like my days as a double agent are done for now." He said while Olimar and R.O.B. gasped at the coup. "You idiots honestly didn't think I would work for you all did you? I may be Sonic's rival but that doesn't mean I'd join an organization such as yours."

"I was wondering when you were going to defect." Ramiro said with a groan standing up.

"Wait you knew about this?" Olimar asked enraged while Ramiro nodded, "That's it, R.O.B. you are going to destroy them right now, we will-"

But Olimar was cut short considering Shadow had just appeared in front of them, he gasped attack Shadow with a flurry of Pikmin but they missed Shadow completely. Olimar was soon launched forward by Shadow and R.O.B. straight into him causing both to get knocked out in a matter of seconds. Shadow scoffed soon rushing towards Matt while Ramiro did the same. Captain Falcon however got in the way and Ramiro took him head on exchanging punches and kicks. Shadow was about to punch Matt when he was knocked out of the way by Grey Fox who ran towards him with his blade. With very swift movements Grey Fox slashed at Shadow who dodged swiftly and soon counteracted with punches which the cyborg blocked with his sword.

Pit and Anthony in the meanwhile were busy dodging C4, grenades, and rockets as Snake barraged them from one spot with all of his ammunition and it didn't seem like he would let up either.

"We have to do something Anthony otherwise we're both toast." Pit said using his shield to block several of them before going back on the move, Anthony was purposely getting hit from time to time while nodding.

"Yeah, but I've got a plan."

"Well let's hear it, times running out."

"Well you see I'm going to damage myself a lot." Anthony replied while Pit simply shook his head, "No, no, if you forgot my aura powers get enhanced due to the attacks so it's perfect." He said as his feet and hands had a blue glow that was evident while his eyes were glowing as well. "Just cover me and we should be fine." Anthony said falling back and charging up an Aura sphere. Snake saw this and quickly unleashed a barrage of rockets causing Pit to think fast and use his shield against them defending Anthony for a good amount of time before his shield was knocked to the side and he was forced to use himself as one. He was soon hit and sent backwards while Anthony finished up charging his attack.

"It's time you felt the power of Aura!" He called out sending a large blue aura sphere towards Snake who simply muttered a few things before he was hit as well as his explosives causing a huge explosion.

Shadow warped away from Grey Fox only to have the cyber man catch up to him, so thinking quickly he caused a small chaos spear explosion sending Grey Fox flying, so Shadow quickly appeared behind him snapping his fingers again causing another small explosion sending Grey Fox to the ground but Shadow got underneath him soon kicking him upwards. For the finale he warped above Grey Fox and used a spin dash to slam him into the ground.

Ramiro had soon slammed Captain Falcon into the ground and headed towards Matt, and in a flash, Shadow, Pit, Ramiro and Anthony were all around Matt who was on top of the pile of Bob-ombs now. They all looked at what he was going to do next when he accidently kicked one down the pile causing them to spill everywhere. When they thought they were safe they made their setup sounds soon lighting themselves up and beginning the countdown. Outside of the Great Hall a large explosion could be seen a few seconds later with a ton of objects flying out of it, but one stuck out due to it being a particular group of people which were Matt, Shadow, Pit, Ramiro, and Anthony. The rest, well no one really cares about them since they'll be covered later.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at the Halberd- <strong>

Blade Knight was knocked out by Dark Bowser while Meta Knight finally threw Dark Fox off of the ship causing him to fall to his death; Sword Knight was trying to get the upper hand on Dark Pit but soon had to back off after the doppelganger used his shield to defend himself. Meta Knight found this opening worthwhile soon exploiting it and running Dark Pit through with his sword causing him to dissolve into shadow bugs. But his victory was short lived due to Dark Bowser knocking Sword Knight into him. Meta Knight groaned as he pushed his comrade off of him soon flying towards Bowser and charging up his sword. When he was close enough he warped away as Dark Bowser shot flames from his mouth. He soon appeared behind Bowser sending a powerful blow at his back causing him to fly forward and into the Combo Cannon. Only problem was that only Dark Bowser's head fitted in the cannon.

But unfortunately for Dark Bowser he wasn't in there much longer due to the combo cannon firing and destroying his entire body causing Meta Knight to sigh in relief at his enemies being destroyed. Well that was until he heard a screech causing him to turn around and see something that made him shudder in fear. It was Meta Ridley except this time he wasn't alone, his entire army was made up of Feyesh and two Dark Arwings that lead the group alongside Meta Ridley. These Arwings contained both Dark Falco and Dark Fox, how they were able to recover so fast was unknown but they were still coming causing Meta Knight to warp himself and his two teammates back to the bridge where everyone stood still waiting for orders.

The star warrior looked around surveying his surroundings slightly before clearing his throat and speaking up, "In the past I have been unable to defend this ship from takeovers and I realize that is my fault but this time will be different, I want all men at battle stations and all guns ready, we will finish Meta Ridley and his cronies off and we will destroy anyone who tries to take this ship again, it's either we defend this ship or we take it down so it won't be used, I'd rather have the former so let's go and teach this overgrown purple dragon who is the king of the castle here!" He said as all of his crew members cheered while the Halberd turned around soon starting to fire upon the incoming enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile at Smashville- <strong>

Celest was walking around when she saw a concert being played so she decided to check that out, well that was until Anthony, Ramiro, Matt, Pit, and Shadow landed on top of her with a crash causing the group to get scattered around slightly. Celest groaned as she got up and looked around groaning at the sight that was before her. Ramiro twitched slightly before looking up and seeing Celest.

"Oh just great, well actually less work for me now, I found you now all I need left is Marcus." He said as he got up and then got smacked in the face by an armored hand causing him to hold it in pain, "Why? What did I ever do to deserve a slap to the face?"

"By being an idiot, I mean you don't really think I'd come with you right?" Celest replied while Matt walked beside her.

"Yeah, exactly, you ruined my plans so why should I come with you?" He asked while Shadow walked through them pushing them out of the way and then turning to face them.

"Do you want me to destroy you all where you stand right now?" He asked powering up and stepping forward causing the two to step back slightly. "I will either destroy you two, or you two can help us? What's your answer?" He asked as the two of them simply cowered in fear of him.

"Yes, okay we'll do whatever you guys want just don't kill us." Celest replied while Matt nodded in agreement.

"Good, now you all will listen to Ramiro so that we can figure out how to find that other guy!" Shadow replied soon sighing and powering down before looking at Ramiro.

"Thanks Shadow, well now we have to find Marcus who's in Sonic's body so-"

"What did you just say? Then I'll be able to take us to him easily." Shadow replied soon concentrating, "Chaos Control!" He called out while snapping causing the group to warp to the Green Hill Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Green Hill Zone-<strong>

Marcus was busy dodging attacks from Waluigi who kept trying to smack him in the face with a tennis racket while dodging the attacks Wario would use from his motorcycle. Marcus was getting a bit fed up with them before finally having enough and once they tried to charge at him from multiple sides he snapped soon glowing a rainbow like color and stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey Wario, what's with the hedgehog all of a sudden?" Waluigi asked only to see Wario cowering in fear as Marcus soon transformed into Super Sonic grabbing both of them tightly and soon spinning around in high speeds and sending them flying off into the sky, he sighed before transforming back into his regular state and looked at himself, "Jeez I hate having to use Super Sonic like this but this still has its perks."

"You, you're the one who caused me all this trouble in finding you!" Ramiro said running up to him with Shadow right behind, "Do you know how long we've looked for you?"

"Ramiro, calm down before I punch you through the ground and then use Chaos Control to send you into a nearby lake." Shadow said with a growl while Marcus looked at the two, Shadow then glanced at him, "So I see you have Sonics body, well then remind me to teach you how to use it later because I know for sure you're not as fast as he is, you're not even near the level he was capable of."

"Okay sure I'll take your help, just stop insulting me." Marcus replied while Shadow scoffed, "Alright so what do you two want?"

"Well I need you, Matt, and Celest to accompany me back to meet Princess Zelda so she can better inform you of what's going on here." Ramiro replied as the rest of the group walked towards him. He looked at them before seeing a Red Alloy in their midst and sighed, "Alright Red Alloy, what does Master Hand want me to do this time?"

"It's urgent sir, apparently there are multiple attacks being triggered at once, first we have a Galleom Robot and a Dark Wolfen attacking Wolf, Meta Ridley showed up and is attacking Meta Knight's ship, and a Duon appeared in the forest area and is heading for the ocean to try and get to Delfino Plaza." The Alloy replied while Ramiro scratched the back of his head.

"Alright tell my team to deal with the Meta Ridley attack, Wolf can handle his own until I get there but first I'm going to need to deal with Duon since he's more of a threat." Ramiro replied looking at Shadow who sighed but nodded soon snapping his fingers and teleporting them to a large clearing in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Forest-<strong>

The three newcomers looked around before Duon came rolling forward with two Dark clones watching its sides. They were a Dark Link and a Dark Zelda, they would have continued forward but a fast falling object was falling towards the middle of the two groups. When it reached the ground it forced a large crater into the ground causing Duon to back up slightly and to change its path soon turning around and heading the other way. Ramiro sighed but Dark Zelda and Dark Link stayed there slowly walking towards whatever the source of the crater was while also walking towards Ramiro and company. Marcus looked at Ramiro and grabbed Celest and Matt soon speeding off with them towards Duon.

"Marcus you idiot get back here!" Ramiro called out to which Marcus responded,

"Sorry man but we're going to prove to you that we can take this guy down without your help so just stay out of the way and handle those two doppelgangers!" He yelled out soon picking up his speed while Ramiro chuckled.

"Well they have guts, I'll give them that." He said drawing his guns while Shadow and Anthony got into fighting positions, Pit drew his weapons as well while Dark Zelda and Dark Link did the same, and they all walked towards the middle to soon see what caused the crater. The cause of it was Olimar and R.O.B. who had finally gotten back to ground after the huge explosion in the Great Hall. The three groups looked at each other, Olimar and R.O.B. had the brains and strategy, the Dark Clones had the power and the good guys had the numbers on their side. They all thought of their next move and soon rushed towards each other causing a huge explosion.

Shadow warped to the sky soon being followed by Dark Sheik who wrapped him up in her chain and soon began to beat up on Shadow soon slamming him to the ground, she was quickly interrupted by R.O.B. who used his thruster to send her into a tree soon following after her.

Ramiro was busy dodging attacks from Dark Link soon grabbing a beam saber from his belt and blocking the slashes before using his Reflector to knock Link backwards. Pit quickly intervened sending an arrow towards Link knocking him away from Ramiro. But Ramiro was soon grabbed from the neck by a chain of Pikmin soon getting thrown to the ground, Olimar laughed before getting hit away by Anthony's Aura sphere.

In the air Shadow was busy beating R.O.B. to a pulp before dodging several chain snatches from Dark Sheik. He soon got an idea and caught the Wall-E rip-off in his hands. He then used R.O.B. as a shield to get her to snatch him with the chain, Shadow smirked sending a powerful kick towards R.O.B. sending the two crashing into each other and falling towards the ground but that wasn't all he warped near them soon snapping his fingers causing a Chaos Blast to send them flying soon appearing above them and sending R.O.B. down with a kick. He would have gotten Dark Sheik but she quickly grabbed his leg and threw him down to the ground before kicking Shadow down to the ground.

Dark Link and Pit were busy having a small scuffle with their swords while Ramiro was dodging flaming red Pikmin strikes from Olimar while shooting down whatever Pikmin were beside Olimar to try and weaken his numbers. Anthony meanwhile was charging up a large Aura Sphere and deciding on what to use it on before he saw Dark Sheik beating up on Shadow and sending it that way. Shadow saw the blast and quickly kicked Dark Sheik into the way of it causing her to scream in pain before being blasted backwards. He soon rushed towards R.O.B. dodging his lasers and sending several kicks and punches his way which R.O.B. was able to block. Anthony quickly got behind R.O.B. grabbing his body and throwing him upwards which led Shadow to use a Chaos Blast to propel him farther up. Anthony soon jumped upwards as Shadow grabbed him and teleported them both far into the sky and when R.O.B. got close enough to them Anthony sent the robot down to the ground with a Force Palm attack.

Ramiro kicked Olimar into Dark Link causing the Dark Warrior to get distracted and caused him to start beating up the small Pikmin leader. This allowed Ramiro to get in from behind and run him through with his beam saber. The Dark Clone gasped in pain before knocking Ramiro away, he yelled in pain before disappearing into nothingness. Ramiro smirked before he was dragged back by Dark Sheiks chain, he quickly turned around as he shot at her causing her to let go of it. Anthony and Shadow soon appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Being curious she turned around only to get two fists in her face sending her backwards towards Ramiro. He thought quickly soon grabbing another Beam Sword off of his belt and stabbing her through with it causing her to shriek in pain before disappearing. He soon deactivated it and walked towards the two, "Thanks for helping me out, looks like we can help the others now."

"Not yet." Shadow explained pointing at Olimar and R.O.B. who were getting up ready for more, "Looks like those two don't learn their lessons easily." He said appearing in front of the two and rapidly punching and kicking the both of them before getting an idea. He sped between the two and snapped his fingers, "Chaos Control!" He called out as the two of them were warped to the middle of the Wilds causing them to fall flat on their backs, "Damn, why are the idiots always so durable?" He asked as the group gathered back together.

"Okay, I don't see Duon anywhere near meaning he's far away from us right now." Pit said surveying the air before returning to the group, "We're going to need something to catch up to everyone, if they even caught up to him."

"We need to try." Ramiro replied looking forward before his communicator activated sending a signal towards the Great Fox soon getting a signal, "Carlos is that you? It's me Ramiro we have a problem."

"I'm sorry but Carlos isn't at the communicator right now, but this is ROB64, how may I help you Ramiro?" The voice asked from the other side.

"ROB64? Since when did Carlos get you installed?"

"Ever since he thought it would be more efficient." The robot said before taking the transmission over to Carlos.

"This is Carlos what's the problem?"

"Hey it's me Ramiro listen we have a bit of a problem, Wolf is in danger and so is Meta Knight, I need you to make a quick run to get Wolf and then to go help Meta Knight."

"You can't call to say hello can you?"

"Sorry but things are a bit pressed at the moment, think you can do that?" Ramiro asked while Carlos sighed.

"Sure why not, we'll rendezvous when we get the chance alright?"

"Roger that." Ramiro said signing off before looking at everybody, "Alright we have a Duon to chase down so let's get to it." He said as all of them walked into the forest wondering what was going on with the three newcomers and Duon.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile on the bridge of the Great Fox-<strong>

"Alright Krystal looks like we're heading towards the mountain to go and help Wolf." Carlos said sitting down in the captains chair while Krystal was in her own setting in the coordinates, "But it wasn't like I was going to listen to Ramiro anyway, since we already got a call from Wolf right before Ramiro called." He said as the Great Fox was heading towards the large towering mountain. "Let's get ready." He said heading off the bridge as Krystal followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued… <strong>

**Thanks to some quick thinking Ramiro and company was able to defeat a double threat at the same time. But now there are still two more threats underway, can the Great Fox get to Wolf on time? Will Meta Knight be able to hold out against the Space Pirate Ridley? And what will happen with Duon and the three newcomers? Stay tuned for the answers to these questions in the next Super Smash Bros. Mayhem 2! **


	4. The War Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any other characters that belong to different franchises in this story, I simply use them to make my own stories. The characters that are real world characters however I own.  
><strong>

**Super Smash Bros. Mayhem! 2**

**Chapter 4: The War Begins **

Today was a troubling day for the swordsmen known as Link, Marth and, Ike. Not only did they have plans to simply go relax at Delfino Isle today but they were ruined by Zelda. Although it was not like they had a choice, she wanted to check up on Ramiro after he had rushed off to go find the three new players. So of course it would make sense that Zelda was worried about all of them. Their search had lead them to a Canyon in the Wastelands, it was normal really, a simple straight canyon with two splitting points.

"We have to go on this wild goose chase, why can't we just have Zelda locate him for us?" Ike asked his fellow Swordsmen.

"First off, Zelda doesn't like wasting magic, and also while we're doing this we can look out for Olimar's group." Link replied as they walked along the edge of the Canyon, before Marth stopped in his place, looking forward towards the split area.

"Do my eyes deceive me or am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Marth asked Link and Ike who stood beside him and focused their eyes into the ends of the split area, this canyon was a dead end, no matter which part you went through, but it one of the dead ends, a large mass of green soldiers appeared to be forming up along it while a small group of what looked like smashers were gathering at the other dead end.

"We need to warn the others about this." Link said before rushing off, Ike was about to run after him but Marth stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go, we're going to need to be strong and intercept whatever armies are forming down there." Marth said to Ike before he began sliding down the edge of the canyon, in order to start making his way towards the battleground. Ike soon followed in suite and the two landed on the ground with no problem, both of them walking towards the split, knowing that they'd have to separate for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile in the Forest- <strong>

Duon was rolling along the forest, smashing down tree's in its path and soon stopped in a clearing, Marcus, Matt, and Celest finally catching up to it about a couple minutes later. It was waiting there, as if it wanted to see if these newcomers would put up a great fight. It went into its long ranged mode and began firing off energy blasts towards the three. Matt and Marcus dodged out of the way but Celest stood her ground, sending missiles towards the barrels of the guns that Duon had, doing enough damage to actually bend those inwards.

"Good shooting Celest." Marcus said running up Duon and jumping off of the metallic monster, he soon homing attacked its head causing it to roll back slightly, when it began to move forward to keep itself from tipping over Matt took over. Matt landed on its chest and began to pound his hammer into the chest, keeping it on its back and on the ground so that Celest and Marcus could get ready for a new attack. However Duon, after awhile of being pummeled shot forward and knocked Matt off of it.

"Great, but at least I cracked its chest armor enough." Matt said putting away his hammer while Celest and Marcus noticed the cracks that the chest armor had. Duon soon kept up with its long range form, it attempted to fire two blasts of energy, but due to the barrels of the guns being bent inwards, the blasts of energy bounced back into the guns and exploded, leaving the long range side of Duon armless. It roared slightly as it shot missiles from its shoulder pads, the group dodging as much as they could while Duon switched into his melee form.

Matt ran after the coast was clear and attempted to smash his hammer into Duon's face but him and his hammer were deflected backwards by its spinning blade, it attempted to slam him into the ground but its blade was stopped by Celests energy whip. She had made her way onto Duon's arm and was holding it still while Marcus went around Duon, soon using his super speed to crash into Duon's back, causing it to break open, soon leaking out shadow bugs. Marcus luckily was able to get away and shake the shadow bugs off him before they copied him.

Duon was stunned so Samus let go of his arm and began to pump rocket after rocket into Duon's face, the cracks and dents getting worse as she continued while Matt took the liberty of trying to damage the front. Duon growled as it spun around shaking the three off of it. Although something was different, it was actually healing itself. Although what it made up in being complete it lacked in size, the more it had to heal and replicate fallen parts with shadow bugs, the smaller it got, to the point where it was about half the size it used to be, small enough for the three heroes to do some good damage.

"Well would you look at that, the small guy isn't so tough after all." Matt taunted while Marcus smirked at the fact that they would actually take down the behemoth on their own.

"You know, I'm kind of glad I'm Sonic, because now I can take care of this small fry twice as fast."

"Guys, don't get cocky, you don't know what it could do." Celest said, and immediately after she spoke, Duon charged at all of them, faster than before. It slashed at them with its melee form, managing to knock all of them back before shooting at them, the majority of the blasts hitting Matt and Celest while Marcus dodged the attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile at the tall Mountain-<strong>

Two Wolfen spacecrafts were in a dog fight at the moment, one belonging to Wolf while the other one clearly belonged to an imposter Wolf, Dark Wolf. Although because of the Galleom Tank climbing the mountain and shooting at the real Wolf, Wolf was having trouble and was about to go down. That was before Dark Wolf's Wolfen was shot down by a large green laser. The fallen spacecraft dive bombing into Galleom as it fell down to the ground, causing a huge explosion and a ton of smoke to follow.

"It's about time you showed up Carlos." Wolf said with a sigh of relief, now that he was saved he could begin to head back to the Great Fox in order to rest for awhile. That was before something came out of the smoke below. It had shot through the Wolfen's right wings causing an explosion, "Damn it, what happened?!" He yelled trying to figure out what had happened, soon seeing a large Galleom Tank than before, although it had red markings on it, had it merged with the Wolfen that crashed into it?

"Wolf can you hear me? Listen carefully I have a plan to keep you alive." Carlos said through the com system, watching as Wolf was trying to control his slowly falling spaceship.

"What is it? I'm in the mood for suggestions right now." Wolf said struggling to stay in the air and dodge anymore tricks the Galleom had up its sleeves.

"Crash the Wolfen, I know you don't like to do that but I want you to crash it into Galleom, it'll at least stun him for awhile and I'll be able to back you up once I get there." Carlos said as he got out of the Captain's chair and headed for the hanger bay.

"Fine then Carlos, I can trust you on that one, but you're paying for a new Wolfen when we get out of this." Wolf said as he began to spiral out of control on purpose, heading for Galleom, who began to shoot missiles towards him. Wolf predicted this and converted all power to forward shields; the Wolfen began to accelerate towards Galleom. He soon ejected from it and used his Wolf Flash to speed out of the following explosion and landing on a rock ledge.

"Okay I just heard an explosion, you alright Wolf?" Carlos asked as he made it to the hanger and got into an Arwing, soon checking the necessary diagnostics before launching off.

"Yeah, I got out of my Wolfen in the nick of time, just hurry up and get here before I fall off the ledge." Wolf said looking at the smoke before something caught his eye, "Actually get here right now!" He yelled as a large object came his way.

* * *

><p>The Halberd was doing fairly well against the onslaught of Feyesh that was attacking it; Meta-Ridley was of course towards the back, not really feeling the need to actually go towards the fight. The Feyesh were getting pummeled by the dozens of cannons and lasers the Halberd had. The only ones that were doing some damage were Dark Falco and Fox who dodged blasts and shot down cannons and lasers. Meta-Knight tried many attempts at destroying the Arwings but they always kept barrel-rolling out of harm's way.<p>

"Send the distress signal, we can't hold out for much longer." Meta Knight said to Blade Knight who nodded, he headed to a panel before the alarm began to go off. Sword Knight soon figured out the source of it.

"Sir, stray shadow bugs have leaked in and are forming into Primids on the inside." Sword Knight said soon pulling up a screen of the security footage to show Meta Knight.

"Then send our defense squadrons their way, we will not let this get taken out from the inside or the outside, I want the Great Fox signaled immediately!" Meta Knight replied as the Feyesh slowly began to pile up on the cannons short circuiting them.

"Keep up the attack!" Meta-Ridley yelled as more Feyesh began piling on the front of the Halberd, slowly beginning to overwhelm it, much to Meta Knight's despair.

* * *

><p>Duon continued to knock Celest and Matt back with the two defending with whatever weapons or armor they had while Marus began to spin dash, soon launching himself and jumping, going through Duon's back and chest and landing near Celest and Matt.<p>

"Well looks like he won't be bugging us anytime soon." Marcus said shaking any shadow bugs off of him; he turned towards Celest and Matt not paying attention to Duon who was slowly wheeling its way up to him, "But looks like I had to do all the work to beat him." He said as Duon launched itself towards Marcus but before it got anyway it's head was blasted off by Celests charge shot.

"You were saying you arrogant hedgehog?" Celest asked as Duon dissipated into shadow bugs and soon disappeared altogether, "Anyway good teamwork guys, we were able to survive thanks to our combined efforts."

"Yeah, maybe it'll be fun smashing down people with you guys." Matt said with a sadistic smirk while Celest and Marcus looked at him and at each other with skeptical faces.

"Anyway we should get back to Ramiro." Marcus replied soon heading back towards the direction they came from, it being obvious due to the trail Duon made. He didn't get far as Shadow, Pit, Anthony and Ramiro teleported next to the group.

"Good, you all are still alive." Shadow said with his usual attitude, it didn't sound like he was happy they were alive, more or like he expected them to stay alive.

"And no sight of Duon, I assume you all beat him correct?" Anthony asked the group, causing them all to nod as a sign that they had succeeded, "Good job you three, your shaping up to be great heroes after all."

"Yeah, now all we need to do is get back to the Great Fox, but without a vehicle it may take awhile." Ramiro replied checking his communicator before the Falcon Flyer landed beside them, Captain Falcon and Snake hopping out of the vehicle and walking up to the group.

"Say do you all need a lift somewhere?" Snake asked as the group nodded, "Good, now listen here, we're not doing this cause of the greater good, we're already doing that after this, we got a call telling us to head to a canyon in the wastelands after we're done helping you all get to your destination."

"Wait, we need your help though, from what I've gathered my crew is having trouble with a supercharged Galleom tank." Ramiro replied as he checked his news feed on his communicator, ROB64 was able to update him on the current status of his group.

"Sorry son but we were told to take you all to the canyon with us, we're going to need everyone we can for this job and we'll just waste time doing it your way." Captain Falcon replied, both him and Snake seemed adamant about this job they were asked to do, not even resembling the bumbling love struck idiots that they were before.

* * *

><p>Carlos shot forwards out of the way of several missiles with Wolf hanging onto dear life. Carlos had arrived just in time to save Wolf as Galleom had not been defeated yet; the collision destroyed one of Galleom's arms. Wolf was taking potshots at Galleom with his blaster but they didn't seem to be doing anything.<p>

"How's getting the double barrel cannon locked on working Krystal?" Carlos asked as he fired at Galleom who was barely effected by the Arwings lasers, swiping at it with its remaining arm whenever it got near, "Because I doubt we'll be killing that thing soon."

"I agree with you, Krystal, hurry it up!" Wolf yelled as he continued to shoot at Galleom while Carlos continued to maneuver around it.

"Hey Krystal are you reading me? Come on answer!" Carlos yelled trying to figure out why she wasn't answering. That answer was simple; she was on another communications channel with Meta Knight.

"So that's your current situation, I'm afraid to say that you'll need to hold up a little bit longer, we can't help you at the moment since we're trying to stop a rampaging Galleom Tank." Krystal replied as ROB64 began to set up the firing systems, soon getting it locked on.

"Well how long will it take?" Meta Knight asked.

"It will only take a couple of minutes to finish this, and then to get to your current location." ROB64 said aiming at Galleom and soon contacting Carlos, "Move out of the way I have a clear shot." He said before firing immediately, aiming to get this job done soon. Carlos barely had time to react and almost got hit by the laser soon heading back to the Great Fox.

"What was the big idea you freaking robot!" Carlos yelled while Wolf nodded at that sentiment, he turned backwards to see the remaining pieces of Galleom fall down the mountain and break up into even smaller pieces, soon vanishing from sight, though he was glad that it was taken care of quickly and not dragged out.

"Sorry but sir Meta Knight has asked us if we can assist him, we have already set course for the upper skies north from here." ROB64 replied as Carlos landed the Arwing inside of the great Fox.

"Fine then, looks like we've got more people to help, hope you don't mind Wolf." Carlos said hopping out of the Arwing as Wolf hopped off the wing of it, "But we've got a job to do."

"I might as well tag along anyway since I'm here, besides you'll need extra hands in the sky." Wolf replied as they headed up to the bridge, when they got there Carlos got in the captains chair while Wolf stood to the back of the bridge.

"So Meta Knight, we're heading your way, I'll see if I can contact Ramiro to come join us and lend a hand." Carlos replied as Meta Knight nodded, he cut off the transmission and just as Carlos was relaxing another transmission came in, "Put the new caller on the screen." But this wasn't any transmission, it was one from Ramiro.

"Hey man, how are things on your end, I was able to get a ride back to the Great Fox thanks to Captain Falcon, although it wasn't easy considering we've got a big threat on our hands, so I'm going to need you to take the Great Fox to these coordinates."

"Sorry Ramiro but I can't do that, I've already promised Meta Knight that we'd back him up, his ship is under attack by Meta-Ridley and you know how long we've been trying to take him down." Carlos replied while Ramiro sighed, soon a conversation was being held between Ramiro and Captain Falcon, the two arguing whether or not to actually split up into groups or not.

"Alright then, after a bit of arguing we've come to a decision, I, Anthony and the new guys are going to be joining you while Pit, Shadow, Snake, and Captain Falcon are going to go deal with the other threat that's occurring."

"What's the other threat?" Carlos asked wondering what he was talking about.

"There's an army of Primids heading through a split canyon, this canyon leads to the forest which has easy access to several key castles in the area and I'd rather not have land taken over by those freaks again, but since Meta Knight is in trouble I'd rather him not have to lose his ship again."

"Alright then, let's rendezvous there, from your coordinates we'll get there at the same time if we keep up on the same course at the same speed, you'll land while we'll launch myself and Wolf through the Arwings to go help Meta Knight, we're almost there so let's make sure he doesn't lose his ship because of Ridley."

"Right, I'll see you all when I get there." Ramiro replied as the communications were turned off, and so both the Great Fox and Falcon Flyer were off, heading as fast as they could to go help out Meta Knight before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Sir, the ship can't take much more of this, they're not leaking into the inside but if the Feyesh keep piling up on the left side of our ship we'll be sent plummeting towards the ground." Blade Knight said as Meta Knight sighed, he knew that the Great Fox wouldn't make it in time. So he slowly walked up to the window.<p>

"I'm going out there, even if I have to cut them off manually, I won't let them get this ship. If I fail… don't hesitate to evacuate and put the ship on self destruct." Meta Knight said about to jump out of the window and back onto the front of the ship, but then green lasers struck at the side of the Halberd that contained the Feyesh. The blaster fire caused the Feyesh to either be destroyed or detach them from the ship, after a good while, most of the ship was clear of Feyesh save for the front of it. But the Halberd was in better shape than it was about a minute or two ago.

Meta Knight turned to the side to see the Great Fox and the Falcon Flyer both heading towards their position, smiling underneath the mask and happy that he would be getting the reinforcements he needed.

Meta-Ridley scowled at what was happening, from what he was witnessing it seemed only the Great Fox would give them trouble, seeing as the Falcon Flyer simply docked inside of it after they got in the vicinity, "Alright dark Starfox, it's time you showed the real Starfox whose boss, you better make sure you do your best, or I'll have your heads!" Meta Ridley yelled out as Dark Fox and Dark Falco shot towards the Great Fox, ready to take it on.

"Men, back to your stations we are not abandoning ship." Meta Knight said as he headed out of the bridge, "Though it looks like I'll have to deal with the front of the ship myself, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." He said as he took the lift down to where he could get back outside, "Truly this battle, no this war, begins with this confrontation."

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
